1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly pertains to new rotatable lens eyeglasses for allowing access to the eye of the user without having to remove the eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyeglasses is known in the prior art. More specifically, eyeglasses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,302; U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,213; U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,294; U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,819; U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,780; and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 153,955.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose new rotatable lens eyeglasses. The inventive device includes a frame having a front and a pair of arms. The front comprises a pair of vision frames. Each vision frame is defined by only an upper part that is curved such that each vision frame is entirely laterally outside and above the visual range of an associated eye of a user. A bridge connects the pair of vision frames. Each of a pair of lenses is hingedly coupled to one of the opposite ends of the vision frames with respect to the bridge.
In these respects, the rotatable lens eyeglasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing access to the eye of the user without having to remove the eyeglasses.